


Geniestuck

by hhayfever



Category: Geniestuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Genie!Aradia, Genie!Caliborn, Genie!Calliope, Genie!Equius, Genie!Eridan, Genie!Feferi, Genie!Gamzee, Genie!Kanaya, Genie!Karkat, Genie!Nepeta, Genie!Sollux, Genie!Tavros, Genie!Terezi, Genie!Vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhayfever/pseuds/hhayfever
Summary: When Jade finds mysterious lamps in her Grandpa's house, her friends and her find themselves in a world of GENIES with amazing powers. NOT GONNA CONTINUE THIS UNLESS I LIKE, SUDDENLY DECIDE ON IT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any problems, grammar, spelling, or character wise, comment please :3

Jade Harley lived alone on an island. Well, her Grandpa was there, but he was dead and stuffed, taking position in a downstairs room. Her dog Becquerel was on the island too, though since Jade had turned 16 he had started leaving her alone for longer and longer periods. And there was that one time her cousin Jake had come to visit. It wasn't all bad though, living on an island in the middle of nowhere, she had the freedom to do what she wanted, endless free internet, and plenty of guns and room to shoot.

And she couldn't forget that because of this free internet she had come to meet her three best friends. It was on April 13 three years ago that she joined a chatroom due to her 13 year old loneliness. Due to her Grandpa's libraries of books she had read through, she knew all her internet safety rules and was careful in all her affairs. Of course, she couldn't really be stalked to her remote location.

It was in the chatroom that she met her first ever real friend, John Egbert. They quickly became friends and exchanged chumhandles to continue their conversation on the "SQUIDDLES movie" which John thought was horrible, even for his shitty taste in movies. And so their conversations continued day after day, night after night, with Jade learning more than she had never known about domestic life and culture. It was also a fun surprise when looking through an ancestry website they found that the two of their families were related in the past.

Then one day John introduced her to his two other friends. They were both closely related, something like second-cousins John said, and they were both much different then the fun loving and quirky John. Yes, Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde made their friend group quite diverse in personality.

Dave was a smooth talking cool guy who was filled with a love for irony. He had a tendency to go into long metaphors and odd explanations, and sometimes his texan accent would be shown through his words when a "y'all" would slip from his keyboard. Jade had to admit that she was instantly infatuated with the Strider and couldn't lie and say her first crush was not him. But forgetting her schoolgirl pining, Jade and Dave became good friends.

Rose, was another story. She seemed protective of John and a little jealous of Jade when they first chatted, but soon her iciness melted away to show a sarcasm filled compassion. She was a musical child, very dark and also mysterious. Rose was always there to help Jade with emotional problems and Jade could always count on her to be there.

But unlike John and Jade, both Rose and Dave were emotionally restrained, not talking much about their personal problems. This had always bothered Jade since her friends always helped her and she wanted to help them in return. No matter how much her and John would pester them about how they were feeling Rose and Dave would keep their emotional doors shut tight.

Today was no different, but Jade didn't care that much this day. It was John's birthday! And he deserved all the attention on this very special day. Jade had been planning a birthday video call for weeks, it had taken what felt like years to organize the call time for them all. And although it was only John's birthday, Jade had gotten all of her friends a gift.

Months ago she had found some old lamps while lurking through the piles of junk in her dead Grandpa's basement. Their were 12 of them in total. They were the classic "genie" lamps, like squashed golden teapots with thin handles and long spouts. But the only differences between them were the signs on their fronts. Each lamp had a different one of the astrological signs on them.

Jade had said she had hand chosen each lamp for each person but had actually just chosen at random which ones to send to her friends. And she had not only sent them to John, Dave, and Rose, she had also sent them to John's half sister Jane, Dave's brother Dirk, Rose's sister Roxy and her cousin Jake. She barely spoke to Jane, Dirk, and Roxy, but they all were friends with Jake, all of their friendships were huge coincidences in her eyes. She just wanted to get rid of some more of her Grandpa's junk, and anyways who wouldn't want a free gift.

So there she sat, a golden lamp with the cancer sign in her hand, giggling along with her friends as Dave went into a very detailed description of how the president would in the future deep throat a juggalo. Jade didn't really get it, but it was whatever, it was dumb and stupid and they were all having fun. Then John held up is lamp for all to see, his had the scorpio sign etched into it's gold surface. "Do you think a genie would come out if I rubbed it?"

Rose rushed to one of her supernatural books and opened to a page. "It says here that genie's are magical beings that grant three wishes, as you all know, but unlike what you think, their are limitations to their wishes, each genie only having a specific type of wish they can grant, or a specific after effect they can give." She closed her book and smiled cooly up at John.

"That's nice Rose, but that didn't really answer my question.."

"Who said I was going to answer your question?"

Dave finally spoke up once again to say one tear jerking word, "Damn."

Jade giggled, "If you want to see if there's a genie so bad, just rub it silly!"

John chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right. Why don't we all rub it?"

"Well depends on what we're rubbing here." You could just barely see a wink through his dark sunglasses.

"DAVE!" John blushed. "THE LAMPS YOU GOOSE! Why don't we run THE LAMPS, at the same time and see if there's a genie, couldn't hurt to try right?"

Rose raised her finger, "Well it actually could."

"Shut it Rose and just rub your lamp at the count of three."

"Well fine," Jade said, "But only as the Strider has taught us, irony is the only reason for this." She looked to Dave's side of the screen and smiled at him.

"The student has become the teacher I see." Dave chuckled slightly.

John huffed, "Come on you guys! Get your lamps ready."

They all lifted up their lamps, Dave's bore the libra sign, and Rose's virgo. John counted to three in a slow and dramatic manner, and so finally they all rubbed their lamps and were clouded in puffs of colorful smoke.


End file.
